Gundam High
by Allora Lalovi
Summary: Rated G as of yet... AU, YAOI!!! (mostly 1x2x1) Most of the boys don't know each other, what happens when they come together in same class? R/R please! ^-^


*Warnings. AU, YAOI (mostly 1x2x1, onesided 3x2, onesided 2x4, and 3x4) PHEW!  
  
*Disclaimer. I don't make any money off this, so DON'T SUE ME. Ok... that's basically all of it:)  
  
*Author notes. Hi everyone! Review, review, and review! I know this storyline is seen in 3 of 5 stories, but I just couldn't help myself! So… after reading, do give me a few words of encouragement will you?  
  
  
  
Duo Maxwell was excited, tomorrow was the first day of school.  
  
He plopped with a great thud onto his soft velvet bed, staring at the half- painted ceiling. His lips curved up into a serene smile.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"You bought the wrong shade of blue! That's not that right colour for the night sky!!!" Wufei exclaimed "You told me to buy navy blue! Isn't this navy blue!?" Duo was really bewildered "Idiot! It's the wrong SHADE! I never said it was the wrong colour!" Wufei hollered "How many shades of navy blue are there, anyway??" Duo demanded, obviously very irritated. "Never mind! Talking with an IQ as low as yours could lower mine too!" Wufei was really frustrated. "How dare you say that!" Duo pounced on Wufei and tickled him mercilessly "Hahaha... sto... stop it ...haha" Wufei begged for mercy And so they went on, until Wufei finally said, "Duo... we've not started on the painting and look at how late it is!"  
  
"Oh... yes, really... I guess we should really start, right?  
  
"You know, I've never heard a more right word from you, and I wonder why I agreed to help you in the first place."  
  
"Yeah, I wonder why I asked you, too."  
  
They started on painting. Then, "WUFEI! The paint dripped on my bed! Why didn't you move it to one side first?? Its all your fault!! Mum'll kill me!"  
  
"Justice is served"  
  
And all they did that day was squabble about trivial matters.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Duo closed his eyes and flew off to dreamland.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Duo met Wufei at the school gate  
  
"New school, new environment... do you really think you'll survive?" Wufei asked Duo playfully  
  
"Of course I'll survive, but the one who won't survive is YOU!"  
  
Wufei attempted to escape, but to no avail... he was ticked again. "Hahaha... this is... haa... such... hahaha... injustice... haha... if Meiran... HAHA... hadn't told you.... hahaha... that I was ticklish... haha... this wouldn't be... hahaha.... happening." Wufei heaved a sigh of relief when Duo finally stopped.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" A girl with short blond hair asked angrily  
  
"Oh, sorry, miss prefect, I didn't know you were here." Duo explained sheepishly  
  
"I can't believe a weak onna is here ticking us off" Wufei whispered quietly to Duo.  
  
"I think she heard that" Duo whispered back  
  
"Yep, you're right, I did hear that." the prefect said. "Now, give me your name, and your class."  
  
"My name is... uh, Duo Maxwell, and I'm in the class 1B"  
  
"I'm Chang Wufei, from 1B as well."  
  
The prefect stared at them for a moment and then continued, "Very well, don't play in the school premises anymore. If you get booked for three times, you'll have to report to the discipline mistress, Lady Une, and you'll have to accept whatever punishment she gives you, and I warn you, the punishments she gives are not really what you would call pleasant."  
  
When the prefect left, Duo quietly asked Wufei "Did you see that shrew's name?"  
  
"Yeah I did… it is Iria Winner I think" The Chinese boy replied. "Zhen shi ge mu lao hu [1]"  
  
"Huh? What did you say?" Duo exclaimed, as Wufei seldom spoke his native tongue. "Nothing much… now, we must really rush or we'll be late for class, you won't want to be late, right??" Wufei said. "Yes… I don't really want to get another scolding… do you?" Duo said, and took off for class. "Hey, you! Wait for me!" Wufei exclaimed, and chased after Duo.  
  
The tables were arranged so as there were 4 rows, and each row had 5 tables. Each table could set two people. Naturally, Duo chose to sit with Wufei. In front of them sat a boy with his bangs covering almost half of his face.  
  
"Hi… what's your name, my name is Duo Maxwell and I was from DeathScythe school last year! What about you?" Duo approached the banged boy  
  
~end chapter 1~  
  
[1] Such a tigress 


End file.
